Rise of the guardians TRUTH OR DARE
by Mrs Sanderson Mansnoozie
Summary: Look at the title. P.S, it will not only be humor and friendship, a little bit romance too )
1. Chapter 1

**Characters belongs to William Joyce. Hope you'll like this!**

The guardians were in Pitch's lair with Pitch Black himself; trapped and stuck in a small, dark room, obviously, separated from the center of the lair.

"I can't see! Where is the bloody door!? Pitch, let us out!" Bunny shouted, really mad now. Pitch, who had stayed away from them in the shadows longer than necessary, finally showed himself. He let out a groan of annoyance and shook his head. "Haven't you heard? We're stuck! I can't open this door when I'm inside the _damn_ room!" He looked embarrassed by this, they could tell. Well, no wonder! _He_ had been the one to lure them inside after threatening them about hurting Jamie Bennett, the boy they had got to know with right before the battle they had fought – and won. But when they arrived at the lair, they soon found out that Jamie wasn't there.

They had been tricked, and Pitch had just intended to shut the door, when Jack flew towards Pitch as he turned the doorknob, shouting at the boogieman. This made Pitch turn around to look at his cold enemy, letting go of the knob. The icy wind followed Jack Frost like a cape as he flew past his fellow guardians, and it accidently shut the door close before Pitch got the time to get out.

It was a special door. A door he was proud of, a twisted, unpleasant one. Once it was closed, it was impossible to open it – but only from the inside. He _could_ open the door when he was outside of the room, but he happened to be inside of it. He was just as stuck as his enemies were! Perfect!

"It's Frost's fault!" Pitch growled.

"No, it's _your_ fault, Pitch! Hadn't it been for you, tricking us, this would never happen!" Tooth said before Jack could answer the tall boogieman.

"And what are you gonna do about that? Throw teeth at me?" Pitch's voice couldn't have been more sarcastic. Tooth crossed her arms angrily and sat down beside Sandy who floated few inches above the black floor. In fact the whole floor looked like a big hole they soon would fall through! Tooth shuddered and smiled bravely up at Sandy as he patted her back, silently comforting her.

"So we must wait in _here_ till someone opens the door from outside of this blasted room?!" Bunny nearly screamed and gestured at the whole room, anger plastered on his furry face.

"Yes! Do you finally understand now? WE. ARE. STUCK! You are all _so_ slow, so very thickheaded and… and…" Pitch trailed of and sighed aloud. He was stuck with _them_! The annoyingly kindhearted group of idiotic guardians! His life **sucked** right now!

"I am not going to sit here and wait! It may take hours before someone find us!" North complained, hoping so very much that his yetis soon would find out where they all were and come and rescue them! He mumbled some Russian phrases under his breath as he walked restlessly around.

"There is _nothing_ else to do but to wait," Tooth said and rubbed her forehead, feeling helpless.

"Oh this will be _so_ funny!" Jack Frost said sarcastically and threw back his head. They would most likely spend the rest of the day, and maybe the next day too, inside this room!

"I don't have time for this!" Bunny said with his richly accented voice.

"Yeah, but we can't do anything about it! Oh boy, this will be so _boring_!" Jack immediately replied.

And an hour later, when they all were sitting on the floor together, Jack Frost brightened as an idea popped up in his mind.

"What is it?" Asked North who had been the first to discover Jack's sudden eager.

"The time will go faster if we do some fun! So let's play truth or dare!" Jack's smile was huge and toothy.

"Blimey! Have you gone mad already?" Bunny bellowed with a you-gotta-be-joking-me-smile. However, that smile of his soon stiffened as he understood that the winter guardian was serious.

"Jack, that is not a good idea, let us not d…"

"Oh come on! It's just an innocent game," Jack interrupted Tooth. "So, who's in?" He looked around and smiled wide when sandy after a while hesitantly raised his hand. And then North raised his hand too, though he was shaking his head in disbelief at what he'd just agreed on.

Bunny and Tooth looked at each other, grimacing, but then Tooth shrugged and raised her hand as well. "Oh well…why not?"

"Bunny? Pitch? Care to join us?" Jack asked. "It's better to do _something_ than just stare at the wall, right? Come on, guys! Are you cowards?"

"I'm NOT!" And Bunny joined the circle as well, not willing to be called a coward, of all things!

"If you think I'm going to play with you fools, you are SO wrong! You will _fear_ me, not laugh of me!"

"Who said we were going to laugh?" Tooth asked. "It's just a silly game, Pitch. Nothing serious… just for fun."

"Yeah, join the bloody circle, or we'll probably never get it on with," Bunny said, he knew that Jack wouldn't give up until everyone joined. And Bunny couldn't help but agree. The more people the better, that was just how it was. Bunny couldn't believe he was thinking that; all he _should_ care about right now was how to get out of this damn lair! But he had obviously lost his mind!

Pitch finally, after arguing and calling them many, unpleasant names, joined the circle, blowing out an annoyed huff through his nostrils. "You would never stop nagging, so that's why I'm joining you now! I won't enjoy it a _moment_, I'm sure."

"Awesome!" Jack exclaimed, but then his smile faded. "But we don't have a bottle to spin!"

"Oh, that's sad, we'll have play truth or dare another day then, eh?" Bunny was suspiciously eager, and Jack narrowed his eyes at him, but then smiled when he came to think of Bunny's boomerangs.

"We'll just use one of your fine boomerangs then! Now, hand it over!"

Bunny did as told and sat down, a look of annoyance crossing his face. "Let us get it on with, ok? Spin the boomerang, Frost!"

And it landed on Tooth.

"Truth or dare?" Jack asked, grinning. Tooth bit her lip, thinking hard, but after sensing Jack's impatience, she decided to choose the 'safest', and quickly said: "Truth."

"Hmmm…Have you ever had a crush on someone in this room?" Jack crossed his arms, smiling wickedly. Tooth blushed and mumbled something under her breath. A question mark popped up over Sandy's head, and he wasn't the only one who hadn't heard her.

"What? I didn't catch that," Jack said, earning a deep sigh from the tooth fairy. She looked at him, her face flaming.

"Last year, when you became a guardian, I kinda had a _very_ small and _brief_ crush on you. And don't look at me like that! It was your _teeth_! They sparkled so beautifully! So you simply can't blame me!" Tooth crossed her arms and looked another way, hiding her rosy cheeks. North and Sandy chuckled, highly amused. Bunny rolled his eyes and Jack snickered, then smiled softly. "It's ok, Tooth. It's in the past."

"Ok, enough with this blushing and girly giggling," Pitch growled. Bunny smiled. "The boogieman is eager to continue the game. So, spin the bott- I mean, _boomerang_, will ya!"

And Tooth did as told, and this time the boomerang landed on Pitch.

"Truth or Dare?" She said, smiling nervously. Why did it have to land on _him_?! What to ask a boogeyman?

Pitch rolled his eyes and sighed. "Truth, I guess."

"Um, well….I…"

"Oh, just ask him something!" Bunny said. Tooth rolled her pink eyes. He could have helped her instead! North, who was sitting next to her, noticed her issue and leaned closer to whisper something in her left ear. Tooth smiled and shook her colorful head.

"North, _that_ is kinda ironic, since we're already locked up. But oh well!"

Pitch glared at her, impatient. "What?"

"If you were locked up in a room with _one_ person from this room, whom would you choose and why?"

"What a stupid question!" Pitch's face reddened. It actually _reddened_!

"Come on, Pitch! Answer her," Jack said teasingly. Sandy nodded his head.

"If I _absolutely_ had to choose one of you, it would be the annoying tooth fairy! Happy now?!"

"Why? Because she's annoying? Huh?" Bunny questioned and raised his dark brows. Tooth was gaping, surprised.

"She _is_ annoying, yes. But not as slow and insufferable as _you_ are," Pitch gestured at all of the males in the room. "Now! Are you satisfied with my reply?" He looked at Tooth, who quickly nodded her head and motioned for him to spin the bottle – boomerang. Soon it was pointing at Bunnymund.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." The bunny answered hesitantly, earning a groan from Jack. "You guys are so boring! Would someone like to pick a dare soon?!"

"Shut up, Frost," Pitch growled, then looked at Bunny with an evil look plastered on his grey face.

"What is your worst fear?"

"Well, _you_ ought to know that, Pitch! What happened to me last year is _my_ worst fear, and it was your fault!"

"Oh, you mean the eggs that the children didn't find? Silly me, I should have known." Pitch rolled his eyes.

"For a moment it was just _one_ kid who believed in me! It could have killed me!" To Bunny's annoyance, the boogieman didn't seem to pay attention to what he was saying. Damn Pitch! And he cursed under his breath as he reached for his boomerang and span it. Tooth patted his back and he smiled at her, appreciating the friendly gesture.

The boomerang landed on the sandman himself. The eldest guardian smiled unsurely as he understood it was his turn to either be embarrassed or offended.

"Truth or dare, mate?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Right after the boomerang landed on Sandy, all this happens, so buckle up and read my next chapter of craziness :D Enjoy!**

"_How_ will we know? He is mute!" Pitch said and crossed his arms, looking down at the short golden man, almost in an arrogant way, though he deep inside respected him, sort of. He had been beaten up by him before, so…

"Do you choose dare?" Jack asked eagerly, and beamed when the guardian nodded his head. "Finally!"

"Ok then, mate. I dare you to…hmmm… oh yeah! Apply sticker eyelashes to your little sand-fly for a day and tell – I mean _show_ – people you love this new look." Bunny exclaimed with a huge smile. Jack laughed out loud and Tooth raised one brow.

"Really, Bunnymund! Sticker eyelashes?" She asked. Sandy's sweet face turned quickly into one of horror. He shook his head.

"You must do it!" Jack said, grinning madly. Pitch chuckled so low that no one heard him.

"It will look beautiful," North teased.

"When we finally can leave this shitty lair – no offence, Pitch – you have to put on the lashes, Sandy. Do you promise you'll do that?" Bunny looked at his old friend and received a hesitant nod. "Great!"

"It's your turn to spin the boomerang," Tooth told Sandy. And he grabbed it and quickly spun it around, not so very amused at the moment. And it landed on Jack.

Sandy looked questioningly at the white-haired boy and Jack said: "Dare!"

"Ooh, brave are we?" Pitch mocked darkly.

And then, after everyone had silenced, Sandy had to show them what he wanted Jack to do. And he pointed at Bunny and then wrapped his arms around his sandy body, hugging himself tight and long.

"Do you want me to hug the kangaroo?" Jack wrinkled his nose, earning a soft giggle from Tooth. North and Pitch looked at them, waiting.

"I'm the _Easter_ bunny!"

"Go on! Hug him, Jack!" Tooth cheered. Sandy nodded, smiling with one raise brow. Jack rolled his eyes as he finally made his way to the bunny, awkwardly wrapping his arms around the furry neck. Bunny hugged him back, lowering his long ears behind his head, something he did when he wasn't glad. They hugged each other not briefly, but long, just as Sandy had requested. And when the dare was fulfilled, they quickly pulled away and sat down as far away from each other as they could get, without leaving the circle of course.

"Your turn, Jack," North said. And it landed on a certain man in red this time. North stroked his mustache as he waited.

"Trust or dare?"

"Err… Truth," North answered, not in need for a silly dare at the moment.

"What has been the most embarrassing moment you've experienced so far?"

"Well, I…" He shot Tooth a look of horror, and Jack's eyes brightened, his grin growing on his mouth. So it had something to do with Tooth? Oh he couldn't wait to hear!

"Don't be shy, tell us," jack teased, earning nods and smiles from the others. Even Pitch seemed to be interested to know what was on Santa's mind.

"I was taking a shower a couple of weeks ago, and forgot to lock the door, and… well.."

"Yes?" Bunny said, smirking.

"And as I stood there, enjoying the warm water, I realized I had forgotten my balsam in the closet, and so I decided to go and fetch it. I turned off the water, removed the curtains of the shower and made my way to the closet, and… and it was then _she_ opened the door and saw me." North pointed awkwardly at Tooth, his face as red as his shirt. It was silent for a moment, but then everyone laughed out loud. Sandy's chiming giggles was engulfed by Jack's and Bunny's loud guffaws. Pitch chuckled as loud as it almost sounded like a jolly laugh! He couldn't control himself though, North's and Tooth's embarrassed faces was just too much!

"Oh shut up, guys! I didn't know he was there! I thought he was in the workshop with the yetis!" Tooth hided her face in the palm of her hands, extremely embarrassed.

"You saw North _naked_?!" Jack laughed in a boisterous way, angering the poor tooth fairy. North crossed his arms and looked another way, blushing.

"If you don't shut up I'll never speak to any of you again!" Tooth finally roared, making them all shut their mouths. Usually she was mild and sweet, but now she was fuming. They finally did as told. And north quickly spun the boomerang to break the awkward silence. It landed on Tooth.

"Fate!" Jack muttered and caught Sandy's eyes, smiling knowingly. Sandy beamed at the winter guardian, his amber eyes sparkling. But their smiles stiffened when Tooth noticed how they silently teased her, glaring at them.

"Truth or dare?" North asked after clearing his voice.

"Dare," she responded, but immediately regretted. It was too late to say truth instead though, and so she waited for a dare from the guardian with long beard.

"I dare you to eat some sweets." North said and put his hand in his pocket, picking up a candy bar. Tooth wrinkled her nose in disapproval. "But I've just brushed my teeth!"

"That was five hours ago, Tooth!" Bunny said.

"Oh all right! Hand it over then! But I really need to floss after eating the candy, and it may as well take _days_ before we get out!" Tooth sighed, apparently she had forgotten the embarrassment she just had endured. Now she received the candy bar, removed the paper and started eating, mumbling over and over again under her breath how unhealthy this was for her teeth. Pitch was not amused and thought to himself that if he had to be locked up with _one_ of them, he would choose sandy instead. 'Cause he didn't say a word.

While eating chocolate, Tooth bent over and spun Bunny's boomerang. It landed on Bunny himself.

"Truth or dare?" She asked after swallowing.

"Truth, I guess." Bunny looked at her, raising his ears as he waited for a question.

"Who would you kiss, Jack or Pitch? And Why?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?! None of them, of course! Who do you think I am?" Bunny's bright green eyes were huge, and his grey and white, furry face was just one big grimace.

"But if you _had_ to choose one of the lads? Who would you pick?" North questioned in an amused tone, happy _they_ were the red-faced ones now, and not he! Pitch glared at Tooth who had been the one to ask such a _stupid_ question, as Bunny had put it.

"IwouldhavechosenJack."

"I didn't catch the last. Speak louder," Tooth demanded and crossed her arms. Sandy was covering his mouth with his hands, strangling a chiming laughter they barely would have heard.

"I said Jack," Bunny muttered clenching his jaw. "But _only_ if someone _forced_ me to choose one of them and it was no way I could say no. And don't snicker at me, you sand balloon!" He glared at Sandy who couldn't control himself, the look on Bunny's face was just too hilarious!

"Bunny, I'm _flattered_," Jack, who had been silent for a while, said and winked, his icy blue eyes holding a teasing glint.

"Oh shut your piehole, Frost! You're not funny at all, I tell ya!" Bunny was fuming, but Pitch looked another way, annoyed.

"What's the matter, Pitch? Disappointed?" Jack asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care, you foolish boy! You two fit each other so beautifully, so I'm glad he didn't choose me!" Pitch snickered evilly, enjoining the now angry look on Jack and Bunny's face. "Spin the bloody bottle now!"

A picture of a boomerang appeared over Sandy's spiky, golden hair, correcting the king of nightmares. "So what, you pile of dreamsand?! The _boomerang_ then!"

And once again the boomerang spun around and around and landed after a little while on the _pile of dreamsand_ himself.

"Well, what do you chose then?" Bunny asked. "Truth…?" But Sandy didn't respond on that. "Heck! You're going for another dare? That's bold, mate!"

Sandy nodded, smiling proudly.

"Then I dare you to make a rodeo bull with your sand and ride it with Pitch!"

"Well, the rabbit know how to use his imagination," Jack noted dryly, but Pitch snorted aloud. "There's **no** way I'm riding rodeo with one of you hopeless guardians! I refuse!" He crossed his long, slender arms, begging that someone – anyone! – happened to be close by. He needed to get out right now!

"It's a dare, Pitch. Do as Bunnymund say," Tooth said sternly. She motioned for him to walk over to Sandy who had finished making the rodeo bull. Pitch shook his head.

"Don't be such a sissy! Go ride that bull now!" Jack said and stood up, suspecting that he would have to force him, hopefully with a little help from the others. And that _was_ what they needed to do so that the dare would be fulfilled; forcing the boogeyman.

"No, you can't make me! NO!" But he couldn't do _one_ thing to protect himself with as North grabbed him and lifted him up on the sand bull with ease. Sandy sat in front of Pitch, his arms wrapped tightly around the bull's thick neck. It rocked back and forth, Pitch and Sandy enduring quick movements that was similar to a rocking horse, only harsher.

Pitch yelped as his body was tossed forward, against Sandy's back, and then he fell backward. He felt like a helpless rag doll that was being played with in a most unpleasant, rough way. He uttered a cry of pain as he once again crashed against the sand bull's back.

"You made this ugly thing hard as a stone on purpose, you bloated chump! And you have the _best_ seat! Well, look at my seat; it's _impossible_ to s…" Pitch was interrupted and couldn't finish what he wanted to roar out on the dream guardian, 'cause now the bull tossed him forward again.

"What's wrong, Pitch? Don't you like the bumpy ride?" North said and barked out a loud laugh. Jack and Bunny laughed so hard that they had to hold onto each other for support.

"Shut your mouth!" Pitch roared. "I must say you two get a long pretty nicely! Maybe you wanna ride this thing too?"

And Jack and Bunny let go of each other and stopped laughing.

"Bunnymund, be nice," Tooth said and crossed her blue, feathered arms. Bunnymund wiped away the tears that had streamed from his eyes after laughing so hard, and motioned for sandy to make the bull stop. And the little rodeo show was over. Pitch fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Tooth flew towards him and asked if he was ok, being a polite, kindhearted fairy.

"Just leave me alone," Pitch muttered and finally stood up, making himself appear stronger and bigger than he was. They joined the circle again.

"Spun the boomerang," Jack said in a sing-song voice, annoying Pitch even more. It landed on Jack.

"Dare, because I'm a daredevil." Oh yes!

And Sandy scratched his chin thoughtfully for a moment and then grinned. A mini North with a mini Jack on his lap appeared over the dream guardian's head. Jack gaped. "Seriously! Do you want me to sit in North's lap! Oh please, do you have another dare?"

Sandy shook his head, earning a moan from Jack. "Ok! But how long? Seconds? Minutes? Hours?" Sandy shook his head again.

"Till he tells you to stop," Tooth said and winked at Sandy, who nodded eagerly.

"FINE!"

"Get over here, Jack," North said. "Let's get it on with. I'm not over-excited about this either!" Jack flew to North and hesitantly sat down on his lap, quite uncomfortable. Well, it was a common thing for a Santa, having someone in his lap; children, teens. But this was no ordinary teen. It was a fellow guardian. In other words; awkward.

Pitch was grinning, forgetting how he'd just had his pride broken, for a moment.

"Will you spin the boomerang for me, Tooth?"

"Sure."

And it landed on herself. Tooth sighed. "Well…I choose dare."

"Perfect!" Jack smiled widely, making the fairy nervous. _Oh no, I should not have chosen dare!_

"Come closer, Tooth. I'll whisper it to you in your ear." Tooth was sitting next to North whose lap was Jack's 'seat' at the moment, and so she just leaned a bit closer and gaped when she was served a pretty awkward dare. North covered his mouth and snickered, having heard the dare.

"There's NO WAY I'm doing that, Jack! That's really, really mean!" She scowled at her

so-called friend.

"You've been dared, Tooth. You don't have a choice," Bunny said, eager to witness the dare.

Sandy looked questioningly at Jack, silently asking what he had told her. And Jack

pursed his lips at him when the others weren't watching. A kiss!

"Oh come on, Tooth. It'll be over before you know it," North said and pushed her back

carefully, but firmly.

"What _is_ the dare, Frost?" Pitch asked.

"Wait and see. Tooth, are you ready?" Jack looked up at the fairy who no longer was sitting

on the floor, her wings vibrating frantically. She sent him a death glare and huffed.

"Oh, get it on with, tooth birdie! What are you going to do? Eat more candy, huh? Then

I suggest that you do it now!" Pitch was impatient, and Tooth so embarrassed and angry that

she most of all wanted to disappear in a hole. But she _had_ been dared and therefore she

crossed the room and stopped in front of a certain black figure, her face red as a boiled

lobster.

Pitch looked up at her with half open mouth, clearly not understanding anything at all.

Tooth sighed and tried to find some strength within, then sat down on her knees

in front of Pitch and reached out her hands. Pitch raised one hand, shaking his head.

"_What_ are you doing? If you think you can open my mouth and check my teeth, you're

so wrong! So Jack, give her another dare right NOW, I am _not_

going to let her grab my jaws and mmmppfhhh…?!" He was interrupted by

soft, plump, pink lips, covering his thin, dry ones.

Pitch was surprised, no, he was SHOCKED! All he could do was sit there and

stare into her flushed face as she kissed his cold lips, sitting between his long legs.

He thought he could feel her tongue for a split second, and he _liked_ it.

He couldn't help but blush and silently hope that he would feel it again. Oh her lips,

So sweet and…. wait what was he _thinking_? He didn't like her tongue and he didn't

like her lips! Period!

Pitch wanted to push her away, glare at her, or roar, but instead he closed his eyes and

embraced the weird feeling that tingled in the pit of his belly. But when Jack let out

a loud _ahem,_ Tooth's soft lips stopped moving and she let go of his robe, blushing

madly. Pitch's hands were resting on her thighs. Hey, when did he put them there?!

He quickly removed them and looked at anything but into the fairy's pink eyes.

"Tooth and Pitch sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes lo…"

"SHUT UP!" Tooth and Pitch roared in unison, interrupting Jack. He gestured at both of them

with his hands, still sitting in North's lap. "Well, it looked like you had a good time! Right,

Sandy?" The sandman nodded his head. "Oh yeah, I'm not only a winter guardian, I'm a

matchmaker too!"

"Just wait, Jack! I'll have my revenge!" Tooth said and flew over to North, but stopped

when she noticed how all of them silently snickered and smiled, trying hard to stop,

but failed.

"You know what, _fellow_ _guardians_? I don't wanna sit next to you at the moment!"

"We're so sorry," Bunny said and assured her they would stop, but failed yet again. But

North was serious, finished smiling. And he patted the floor in a come-sit-next-to-me

motion, but Tooth stood for her words and flew back to Pitch. She looked at him and

smiled awkwardly, silently asking permission to sit next to him. He nodded.

After a little while, when Tooth had yet not spun the boomerang, Jack did it for her.

"Oh, I completely forgot," Tooth said and blushed.

It landed on North.

**It'll come more soon ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Truth or dare, North?" Tooth asked, tilting her feathered head.

"Truth."

"Again!? Ok…hmmm." Tooth bit her lip thoughtfully, staring up at the roof that she barely could see because of the darkness. Her eyes sparkled when she came up with an idea.

"What do you think the best thing would be about being a girl?"

"Um, well…" He mumbled something in Russian, scratching the back of his head. "I'm not sure…"

"There must be something you would like about being a girl?" Bunny asked and grinned.

"Yeah, perhaps putting on makeup?" Pitch answered dryly before North could do it, crossing his arms.

"Oh I know!" North blurted after a while. "I've witnessed _something_ here and there, about women. I remember it from before I became Santa…" He stroked his mustache.

"What?" Jack asked.

"They can get _anything_ by smiling innocently and wink their sweet, little eyes."

"Not everyone!_ I've_ never manipulated a situation or another person before," Tooth replied and huffed.

"Yeah, sure," Jack muttered and caught the dream guardian's eyes. "Can I sit somewhere else now? I've had enough of North's lap!"

Sandy shook his head, smiling in a way that wasn't sweet. Jack pleaded with his eyes. "Oh come on, Sandy. Be nice to me!"

Sandy smiled, this time teasingly, and finally nodded. Jack was relieved he only had been joking, and finally left North's lap and sat down close to Pitch and Tooth.

"Still mad, are you?"

"I'm not happy," Tooth responded without looking at Jack. "But I _will_ be…" _When I've had my revenge on you, _Tooth thought and smiled without looking at anything particular.

"It was just for fun, you know," Jack smiled, trying to cheer up the only female guardian. Tooth, who couldn't resist those beautiful, sparkling teeth that was being exposed now, smiled at the winter guardian. Pitch looked at Jack and Tooth with narrowed eyes, then focused on the others again, ignoring the guardian who just had kissed him. Damn her sweet lips!

"I believe it is my turn," North suddenly said, earning himself attention from everyone. The boomerang was soon spinning again, and this time it landed on Pitch.

"Truth or Dare, Boogey?"

"Truth," Pitch replied, raising a non-existent, quizzical eyebrow.

"Hmmm… are you more like your mother or your father?"

"Geez, North! Boooring!" Jack complained and pretended he was yawning, offending the man in red.

"Hey, stop it! Under the circumstances, it's hard to come up with something funny!" North replied and looked around in the cold, dark and gloomy room, shuddering.

"Well, Pitch?" Tooth said.

"I was more like my mother than my father," he replied and shrugged, matter of factly.

"Good to know. It's your turn, Pitch," Jack said.

The boomerang pointed at Bunny once it ceased to spin.

"Truth or dare?"

"Err…dare, I guess." Bunny shrugged.

"Sing Do what u want by Lady Gaga while dancing like a woman," Pitch said, and everyone snickered.

"No way, ya bloody fool of nightmares! If you think I'd dance and sing in front of you, you must be thickheaded! Not _that_ song!" Bunny snarled and crossed his arms in a stubborn motion. Pitch's wicked face fell into a scowl. "I'm _not_ waiting, bunny! You have to do that dare now!"

"Go on!" Jack egged. Sandy clapped his hands eagerly.

"But I don't know the whole song!" Bunny said, furrowing his brows as he did so.

"So just sing the chorus line then!" Pitch yelled, causing most of the people in the room to jump.

"FINE!" Bunny growled and stood up, marching over to the middle of the circle. He started dancing, an awkward look plastered on his face as he sang with a high, false voice:

_"__Do what you want, What you want with my body_

_Do what you want_

_Don't stop, let's party_

_Do what you want_

_What you want with my body_

_Do what you want_

_What you want with my body."_

Bunny spun around, curling his paws above his head. Jack and Pitch booed, North and Tooth chuckled. "Good show, Bunny!"

"_You can't have my heart, and_

_You won't use my mind but_

_Do what you want with my body_

_Do what you want with my body_

_You can't stop my voice, 'cause…_errr"

"… You don't owe my life but do what you want with my body," Tooth sang low to herself when Bunny forgot the rest of the lyrics. Pitch grinned, highly amused. "I should have dared _you_ to sing that song instead."

"Yeah, you would have liked that wouldn't you?" Jack said, smirking. Pitch only huffed.

"I'm so done," Bunny muttered and sat back down, slightly flushed. He reached his paw, and span the boomerang. It landed on Jack.

"Truth or Dare?"

"This time I'll pick truth."

"All right then, Frost…. What talent do you have that is embarrassing to share?" Bunny stared into his eyes, sneering. Jack looked up in the ceiling, a blush working its way up to his neck.

"When I'm not wearing my sweater I can roll my shoulders and make farting-like sounds…Oh, and I can suck my big toe."

"Ewww. I hope you don't bite your toenails too!" Tooth said, grimacing. Jack laughed awkwardly.

"I'd prefer you to do a dare next time," Pitch drawled, and the others agreed. Jack shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, it's my turn," he said and span the boomerang. And it landed on Sandy.

"Let me see… you want to do a dare this time too?" But Sandy shook his golden head.

"Okidoki. A truth. So, Sandy… have you ever peeped through a window on a girl – and I'm _not_ talking about a sweet, little child?"

Sandy could feel how his cheeks and nose was shadowed by blush. He nodded without looking at any of them. He had done it _once_.

"Oh yes, I knew it!" Jack blurted out and laughed boyishly. Bunny looked another way, as though he was embarrassed by something too. Pitch noticed this and grinned. "So Bunny, do you feel guilty, or what?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Pitch!"

North and Tooth shook their heads, slightly disappointed. Bunny huffed and glared at Tooth.

"Don't come here and tell me you've never peeped on a good-looking guy before, through his window! I bet you like'em _pretty_ and musc…"

"Oh, stop it, will you?" Jack cut him off. "Now. Spin the boomerang, Sandy!"

Sandy did as told and it landed on North.

"I'll do a dare, Sandy."

Sandy pointed at Jack and smiled, one eyebrow shot up. North furrowed his brows. "What do you want me to do with him?"

Sandy tickled himself, illustrating what North had to do with Jack Frost. North stood up and walked over to Jack and did as he was asked. Jack laughed while trying to push his hands away, but North was bigger and stronger than him. But when tears streamed down his cheeks and he fell into fits of laughter, his body shaking, North let go of him and sat back down, snickering. "There, Sandy! You've had your revenge."

Jack stuck out his tongue at Sandy.

"It's your turn," Bunny said after finished laughing at the winter guardian. And again the boomerang was spinning and it landed on Tooth. "Truth," she immediately responded, not doing another dare.

"I know I'm not nice with you know, Tooth. I'm sorry, but I have to know… did you enjoy that kiss?" North really hoped she would forgive him, but he was too curious not to ask. Tooth huffed and looked down, mumbling out a 'no'. Jack noticed how Pitch furrowed his non-existent brows and bit his lip. Hmmm, what was that about? Jack crossed his arms and smiled to himself.

"Are you telling us the truth now, Tooth?" Bunny asked. A question mark popped up from Sandy's head.

"Well, I…" Tooth began hesitantly. Pitch leaned a little bit closer. "I kinda li…"

Suddenly the door burst open and a group of yetis and tiny elves came in. Tooth could have kissed and hugged them all, but flew closer to greet them instead. "Finally! I'm so happy to see you! We've been locked up for _hours_ and I don't have time for that, so let's leave this lair now and….WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" One of the elves had closed the door! Tooth didn't know what to do, she just gaped.

"You IDIOT!" Jack yelled. "We can't open it once it's closed! You stupid, _stupid_ little…wait, what!? How did you do that?"

One of the yetis had opened the door. The guardians and the boogeyman were shocked.

"There's nothing special about that door. We could have been at home by now, but instead we've played truth or dare for _hours_!" North shouted.

"Well, I think it was funny," Jack said and earned glares from everyone. He silenced and looked down on the floor.

"There must be something wrong," Pitch said. "It _was_ a special door, I'm sure of it! _I_ made it."

"Then you failed, Pitch. This door is normal, it can be opened from the inside as well on the outside," North complained and crossed his arms. "Let's go, fellow guardians." And they made their way out of the room, with the elves and the yetis who had 'rescued' them. North huffed. They could have rescued themselves with _ease _if they only knew it! Blasted Boogeyman!

Tooth looked over her shoulder before leaving the room, catching Pitch's eyes. "Um…let us pretend that the kiss never happened, ok?" She blushed madly. Pitch looked at her for a while, than nodded. But before she got the time to fly away, Pitch came and grabbed her arm. He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly.

"What are you doing? This is wrong, Pitch! We're enemies!"

"I know. But before _forgetting_ that kiss, I just wanted to kiss you back." He grinned wolfishly, annoying the fairy. But she didn't stop him when he leaned in for another kiss. "Oh whatta hell!"

**The end.**

**I know, I ended it in a stupid way, it would have been nice with some more chapters. But I don't have so very much time for this little story anymore, since I'm working with something else, other writings and stuff. And I have also got a job, so I just had to end the story now. Hope u liked those three chapters though :) Bye!**


End file.
